


Amelia Song

by spacedogprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedogprincess/pseuds/spacedogprincess
Summary: A story about a muggle-raised witch named Amelia Song, attending Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter, and observing the events of the books unfold from her bystander point of view. Also a story about the life of war from the ones swept into it from the sidelines. (The story is based on a character who only appears twice in the main sequence books)





	Amelia Song

_Year 6_  
I tried to stand my ground. But in all honesty I had no idea how only six years of magical education would help me here. _Expelliarmus_ was easily tossed aside, as was my best stunning spell. I tried spell after spell, curse after curse, but Lestrange just threw them aside like all the others. Eventually, I realized that my attempts were futile. I lowered my wand, and just looked straight at her, admitting defeat. She stared right back, and begin to laugh that cackle of hers I had only ever heard about in stories. I knew this was it.

_Year 0_  
My normal childhood  
My name is Amelia Song. I was born in Wales on 5 October 1979. My mum was a pretty normal person. She owned a bookshop in the centre of Cardiff. I myself was overall an average girl. Blackish-red hair. My grades in school were pretty average, but other than that I had no truly measurable talents or special qualifiers. I tried to do artwork, but I wasn’t that great. Then again, I was only eleven. I wasn’t focused on things like secondary school, or what my goals in life were.  
The one thing I did focus on was this ability I had to change the environment around me. It was nothing drastic. On the contrary it was always small, or insignificant enough that I just assumed I had a slightly wandering mind. But every now and then, I’d notice things happening without me physically doing them. For example, once when I was eight years old and I was reading a book, I remember noticing that the page had turned, but I never remember having actually turned it. Every now and then, something like this would happen, but every time, I would just excused it as me being tired because it was extremely late at night or I had just had a long day.  
But this kind of thing happened a bit more often than I was comfortable with. I never told my mum because I figured she might have just told me I was being silly and to go back up and draw some more. So I just let it happen, figuring that eventually it’d just stop, or that over time I’d just get accustomed to it and learn to live with it.. There is only one person I did tell about all of this, and that was my friend Meghan. She would just joke that maybe I was doing it by magic, but more often then not she just told me I was being silly.  
Meg was from the United States. She came over when she was 4 years old, and we became fast friends. Somehow she managed to keep her American accent, which always made me curious, but it never really bothered me. We grew up as the stereotypical childhood friends, playing together all the time, and admittedly also getting in trouble a lot.  
Meg was also something of a scientist. She was the one who would tell me about the stars at night, and about biology and chemistry, and all the other fun things that she knew about. Many a night was spent at each other’s houses, and sometimes I wondered what would happen if we ever moved apart. Meg told me we’d be able to stay in touch, and that she’d write if I ever did. So we continued on with our lives, hanging out and being eleven year old girls. It was one of these nights however when all of that changed.


End file.
